Space Hunt A Space Dandy DBZ Crossover
by iMortalSaiyan
Summary: Dandy, QT and Meow go on the hunt for a rare alien, but they don't know what they are getting themselves into.
1. Chapter 1

Space Hunt {A Space Dandy/DBZ Crossover}

Chapter 1

It has been a few hundred years since the planet, knew as earth, was saved by the one knew as Goku. Since then, the world has been peaceful. Earth as open its doors to known and unknown race of aliens. Though not all aliens are not good, there are those who hunt the bad aliens in return for money. These alien hunters help keep balance to the worlds, but they are not alone.

"Where did you say this "super rare, almost extinct" alien is, QT?" Dandy asked as he sat in the cockpit of the Aloha Oe, looking out the windshield.

"I've been tracking it for awhile, it finally settled down a planet." QT said. He began to beep as they neared a planet and said. "We have reached our destination."

"What is this planet anyways?" Meow asked.

QT shrugs. "This planet has died out along time ago. The species that lived here left due to the leak of natural recourses." The Aloha enter the atmosphere of the planet and landed gently on the surface.

"Should we wait till morning? It seems dark?" Meow sighed.

"No way baby, we got to get that alien before it gets away." Dandy arose from his seat and grabbed Meow by his vest and dragged him along with him.

….

The saiyan let out a long and heavy sigh as she sat in the warm said of the barren planet. It was almost night fall and she had started a fire to last her the night. A leg of meat that she had brought with her was cooking over the fire. "Come on… Cook," She sighed heavily and continued to poke at the meat with a stick.

The sky grew darker as the time past. Dandy and Meow still wondering around in search of the alien.

The leg of fully cooked meat was devoured by the hungry saiyan in the matter of seconds. She let out a hardy sigh of satisfaction, her hand resting on her belly. A laminating light shined down at her. She looked up with one eye and gasped in disbelief. "Shit…." She grit her teeth as she began her transformation into a great ape. Her body began to grow in mass, her body growing hair and her power level getting higher. It only took minutes for her transformation to become complete.

She beat her chest and let out a loud howl to the moon. This caught Dandy's and Meow's attention. They stopped in their tracks and looked around for the source of the notice.

"Look!" Meow said pointing in the direction or the Giant Ape.

Dandy's jaw dropped. "What the hell his that thing?!" Dandy's phone bracelet began to flash. He brought his wrist up to his mouth. "What, QT?"

"Are you seeing this?" QT asked as he looked out the windshield and at the Giant Ape. "That thing is huge, be careful Dandy," QT quickly hung up before Dandy could say anything.

"You worthless piece of metal!" Dandy growled as QT hung up. He looked to the distance at the Ape.

It took Dandy and Meow till morning to reach the Ape, with their constant bickering and the fact that they might die took them so long. By the time they reached the location, the ape was gone.

"Ah! Where the hell is it?!" Dandy gritted his teeth. "Don't tell me it got away."

Meow tugged on Dandy's pant leg. The space man looked over his shoulder to see what Meow was looking at. "Do you think that's the alien, but in a different form?"

Dandy pushed Meow out of the way and slowly walked up to her, holding his gun in his hand. "Hey…" He squats down and poked her butt cheek with the tip of his gun. "It's a women."

She groans, her face in the sand. "Uhh…."

Dandy turned over the fully armored saiyan and poked her face with his gun. Meow walked up to the women and looked at her. "Do you think she was what we saw last night?"

"I don't know," Dandy replied.

"Should we bring her, just in case?"

Dandy smirks and looks at her breasts. "Definitely." Dandy placed her hand on the back of her knees and placed the other on her back, picked her up and carried her back to the Aloha; leaving behind her belongings

It took several hours for her to wake up. When she did, she was at the Space Alien Registration Center, looking down at QT. Dandy was next in line and plopped the fully awoken saiyan on Scarlett's desk.

"Dandy…" Scarlett looked Dandy, with an un-amusing look on her face then turned her attention to the girl. "What have you done?"

"I have captured a very rare alien," Dandy said with a smug smirk.

"No what you have done is captured an Alien Hunter…"

"Way to go genius," Marie replied.

Dandy's jaw dropped. Marie looked down at the cuffs on her ankles and wrists that were preventing her from escaping.

"Marie here is an excellent alien hunter," Scarlett said as she helped Marie out of the cuff.

"Thanks," Marie got off Scarlett's desk then slowly reached inside her armor and pulled out a small container with a dragon like alien inside. "This little guy put up a fight and is the last of his kind… how much for him?"

Scarlett got out of her chair and looked through her files. "Hm, last of his kind you say." She sat back down and examined the alien, sets it down on her desk and pulled out about 5,000 credits.

Marie happily took the money with her tail and sticking it in her armor. "Thanks," Marie said cheerfully. She then turned to Dandy, who was still in shock, and rolls her eyes. Marie grabbed Dandy's shirt collar and proceeded to drag him into the Aloha Oe.

"Checking in at Alien Registration Center." Meow typed on his phone.

Marie let go of Dandy and pressed her finger on her bracelet, in a flash her outfit had changed; she was now in a pair of "booty" shorts, a navy blue jacket, a low cut tank and holsters wrapped around her thighs.

Dandy looked at her up and down while muttering, "Such a great body."

Marie's hand rested on her hand on her him, allowing him to check her out, "I was going to ask to join your crew, but I'm having second thoughts."

"Why would you want to join?" Meow asked.

"Well you see, I kind of crashed my space ship. So I was stranded there for awhile."

"We'll gladly take you in," Dandy said excitedly.

"I mean, you don't have to, honestly."

"No, you are officially part of the Dandy crew!" Dandy wrapped her arm around Marie's shoulder and squeezed her.

"Uh, well ok." Marie looked up at Dandy, smiling warmly.

Crappy ending!


	2. Chapter 2

Space Hunt {A Space Dandy / DBZ Crossover}

Chapter 2: BooBies

Marie was on her knees, looking through the fridge. She exited the fridge with an arm full of food and a leg of meat in her mouth; cleaning out the whole refrigerator. She then walked to her room that was full with empty boxes of that disgusting outdated food QT had bought. Marie had a stomach like iron and she could eat almost anything. The saiyan sat on her bed and began eating her triple weight in meat.

Several hours later, QT went to the kitchen to begin making dinner, but as he was going through the fridge and pantries, he seen that all the food was gone. He wheeled his way out to the others, where Meow and Marie were watching TV; Dandy was ogling Marie's cleavage, and announced, "We are out of food!"

"How can we?" Dandy asked. "We just bought a whole bunch of food just the other day."

"Why don't we just go out?" Meow cooed as he sat in Marie's lap; she was petting and massaging his cheeks. Her breasts rest onto his head.

"To BooBies!" Dandy said. He stood from his chair, walked to the cockpit of the Aloha Oe, put in the coordinates for nearest BooBies, and put it on Auto Pilot. It only took minutes to get to BooBies. The ship was parked in the docking station.

"Say Marie, why don't you work here?" Dandy smirked down at her and poked her side with her elbow.

"Mah…" Marie shrugged.

"Marie!" A woman yelled to the saiyan. Marie just chose to ignore her and keep walking; hoping that she can lose the women in the big crowed, but unfortunately she found the saiyan. "Marie, you're back."

"Yeah… Hey Honey." Marie sighed softly. Dandy and crew stood behind her. Honey smiled at the familiar faces.

"Hi Dandy," Honey greeted them excited then took them to their tables.

Meow sat in Marie's lap, wanting her to pet him, but she pushed him off and laid her forehead on the table.

The intercom comes on and Honey's voice could be heard over the loud crowd. "Excuse me, but we have a special guest here with us today. She has been here ever since the first BooBies opened which was over 150 years ago. She is the oldest member there is, but still looks as young as she did when she started." Honey paused, a spotlight shined down on Marie. She picked up her head then got up on the table and took a bow. "Give up to the best worker that BooBies ever had, Marie." There was a loud round of applause for her. "Marie and her crew will be reserving a Platinum BooBies Reward card. That will give them 90% off all their meals for life. Marie, it has been a pleasure to have worked by your side and we wish you the best on your new career." The spot light was taken off Marie as Honey finished her speech. Marie stepped off the table and sat back in her seat, her face a deep red due to embarrassment.

"So a BooBies worker huh?" Dandy asked.

"Shut up…" Marie replied rather annoyed.

"I should have known. A nice body like yours, you would be the best BooBies worker there is."

"I think you're missing the big point," QT added. "She's worked her for 150 years and hasn't aged."

"So she's a sexy granny, as long as she has bouncy boobs and a nice ass, it doesn't matter." Dandy opened his arms and shrugs.

QT let out a long dreary sigh.

Honey came up to there table and handed each of them a Platinum Reward card. "Don't lose this card, you won't get another one." Honey came and sat on Marie's lap and kissed her cheek. Marie's hair hid her face as she passed out from the embarrassment, her face falling into Honey's cleavage. Meow snapped a picture of this on his phone and uploaded it to the world wide web. Honey blinked twice then giggles and pets Marie's hair.

Dandy just sat there, wondering what the hell just happened. He opened his mouth, managing to speak, "So uh." However, it wasn't much.

…

After dinner, Dandy carried Marie to the Aloha Oe as QT carried in her food. Dandy laid her gently on the sofa. QT wheeled over to Marie's face, he pulled out, what looked like a roasted centipede alien dipped in barbeque sauce, and fanned in front of her face. It took a few seconds for the smell to wake Marie. QT put the food back in the box and set it on Marie's lap. She sat up and looked in the food box. "Honey does know what I like…" She sighed as she grabbed the alien meat and began eating it.

Dandy sat down by her feet and looked at her smirking. "So, you and Honey~."

"It was one time." Marie said through a mouth full of meat. "She managed to get into my pants before I could stop her. Things just happened, but she never lets it go."

Dandy wiped his nose with a near by tissue and spoke. "So you and her are lesbians?"

"Fuck no, she is though."

"Should have known, seeing as she never goes after you Dandy," Meow said as he typed on his phone with his little paws.

"I have to agree, it was very obvious." QT added.

"The hottest girls are always taken or lesbians…" Dandy sighed.

Marie devoured the food that lay before her then wipes a napkin over her mouth when she was done. "I'm not taken, nor a lesbian."

Dandy wrapped his arm around her waist pulled her closer to him. "So Marie, want a crack at the Dandy?"

Marie looked up at him, a slight blush on her cheeks. "Sorry, but I don't fuck humans."

He caresses her cheek in his hand and whispers in her ear, "Come on, baby don't be like this."

"Please stop…" Marie closes her eyes, holding back the urge to punch him.

Dandy licked her ear slowly before letting her go. "Just think about it, baby."

Marie crosses her arms and closes her eyes, her cheeks a deep red. "I hate you humans…" Marie stood from the sofa and walked to her room, to change her clothes.

QT picked up the empty boxes that Marie has left behind and began cleaning the ship. Dandy reclined on the sofa, smirking softly; his heart pounding deep in his chest. "hmm~"

That evening was quiet. Everyone was asleep, but Marie, she stayed awake to watch a late night television show. She hugged her knees to her chest and held the remote in her left hand. Marie was so focused on the TV screen that she didn't hear Dandy walking into the room.

Dandy yawned and stretched his arms over his head. He paid Marie no heed and walked past her; he walked to the cockpit of the ship and checked if everything was running clean and functioning. He sat in the chair and looked out the windshield; looking at the stars. After a moment of stargazing, he walked to the sofa and sat next to Marie.

Dandy yawn softly. He wrapped his arms around Marie's waist and laid her on top of him. Marie was surprised my the sudden action and was ready to beat him, but seen he was only sleepy and wanted to cuddle. The saiyan lays her head in his neck nuzzling him gently. Dandy let out a soft snore as he drifted off to sleep. Marie kept on watching TV until her eyes got heavy and she also drifted off to sleep.


End file.
